Beautiful
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: One-shot s'insérant dans l'univers de Vampire Heart. UA. Elle n'aimait pas les séducteurs. Elle n'aimait pas le rock. Et elle n'aimait certainement pas les vampires. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, alors ?


Beautiful

Voici un one-shot s'insérant dans l'univers de Vampire Heart, ayant pour personnage principal...Kit ! Cette idée tordue m'est venue en relisant rapidement un passage de mon chapitre 18 (je crois qu'il est facile de deviner lequel ;p). J'ai remarqué que quelques points restaient obscurs sur ce personnage. Par exemple : est-elle au courant pour la nature de Remus ? Sait-elle que Sirius et James sont des vampires ? Quelle a été sa réaction quand elle a appris pour James et Lily ? Mais surtout, surtout, pourquoi Kit n'aime-t-elle pas Sirius ? Je n'avais pas vraiment de réponse à cette question, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et si Kit avait une bonne raison de détester Sirius ? Et si elle en était tout simplement jalouse ?

**Disclaimer **: Le personnage de Kit m'appartient, ainsi que Will (qui est par contre, lui, inspiré d'une personne réelle qui s'appartient à elle-même...malheureusement). Remus, Sirius, Lily et James sont tous la propriété de J.K. Rowling. La chanson utilisée dans cette séquelle est "Beautiful", du groupe HIM, dont le chanteur (Ville Valo) est la source directe d'inspiration en ce qui concerne le personnage de Will. A noter que je doute que le vrai Ville Valo agirait ainsi ! XD

**Warning** : Univers alternatif impliquant vampires et loups-garous. Slash SBRL évoqué.

* * *

Quand Kit avait vu Sirius pour la première fois, elle avait su directement qu'elle n'aimerait pas cet homme. Il était trop beau, trop fier, trop froid, trop sombre pour être normal.

Pire, c'était un _séducteur_. Or, elle détestait les séducteurs.

Malheureusement, leurs routes s'étaient croisées, tout ça à cause de Remus.

Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Remus. C'était même plutôt le contraire, elle aimait beaucoup l'ami de Lily. Il était toujours gentil, poli, doux, courtois avec elle. Elle ne voyait jamais aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il vienne à l'appartement. De toute façon, il avait un double des clés, il pouvait venir quand il voulait. Bien sûr, c'était surtout pour voir Lily qu'il venait mais ce n'était pas important, puisqu'il était _là_. Non, le seul problème était qu'il était _gay_. Résolument et irrévocablement gay. La vie était vraiment injuste parfois.

Et si elle n'aimait pas que ce séducteur vienne chez elle, c'était juste qu'elle trouvait...et bien, inapproprié qu'un homme tel que..._Sirius _désire avec autant d'ardeur Remus.

Il pouvait avoir toutes les femmes – et les hommes ! – qu'il voulait, elle n'en doutait pas, et il fallait _absolument _qu'il s'acharne à avoir Remus. Il n'y avait alors pas de quoi s'étonner qu'elle déteste autant ce type. Elle n'aimait pas les gothiques en plus.

Elle avait essayé – sans succès –, des mois durant, de soutirer un semblant d'intérêt pour elle à Remus. Il était toujours aussi gentil, avec son demi-sourire mystérieux, sa voix douce et calme mais c'était tout. Lily avait remarqué son manège et, après quelques rires étouffés, lui avait dit que son ami était homosexuel et que ce n'était certainement pas prêt de changer. Après ça, Kit avait abandonné sa course futile pour gagner le cœur de l'imperturbable loup-garou.

Car, oui, elle savait ce qu'il était ! Si, au début, elle avait crû que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une horrible blague, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que tel n'était pas le cas. Elle en avait été effrayée au départ, littéralement pétrifiée de terreur à l'idée que son Remus, son si gentil et si doux Remus, soit l'un de ces monstres sanguinaires qui peuplaient les films d'horreur, les récits fantastiques et autres contes folkloriques. Mais, en voyant qu'il revenait des pleines lunes toujours aussi humain qu'avant, certes, plus fatigué et usé, mais pas comme le monstre qu'elle avait peur qu'il devienne, sa crainte s'était finalement envolée. Elle avait aussi vaguement connaissance des circonstances et des conditions dans lesquelles il avait été mordu et comment se déroulaient ses transformations. Dès lors, elle devint plus solidaire et peut-être encore plus attirée par lui.

Aussi fût-elle encore plus énervée contre Sirius Black lorsqu'elle apprit que c'était lui, l'homme avec qui Remus avait passé la nuit dans _son_ appartement un soir de novembre. Ce séducteur avait effrontément profité de l'état d'affliction dans lequel se trouvait Remus – son petit ami venait tout de même de le quitter après un an de vie commune – et de sa relative sobriété pour l'allumer et coucher avec lui ! Et elle savait que c'était parfaitement involontaire de la part de Remus. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il regrettait cette nuit ?

Et puis, un mois plus tard, voilà que ce type venait sonner à sa porte ! Quelle idée de sonner chez les gens à pareille heure ! Il ne faisait même pas encore jour !

Quand elle l'avait vu, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'admirer. Oui, il était beau. Trop beau même. Mais pas du tout son genre. Et puis, il était vraiment trop tôt pour tenter quoique ce soit.

Alors, il avait commencé à poser des questions étranges. Y avait-il un homme dans l'appartement ? Il cherchait un homme rencontré il y avait environ un mois et avec qui il s'était rendu dans l'appartement ce jour-là, le connaissait-elle ? Il ne connaissait que cette adresse, même pas son nom.

Kit avait entendu parler de cette fameuse nuit – la jalousie qui l'avait rongée alors ! – et il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'elle sache à quoi ressemblait ce coup d'un soir de Remus. Et l'homme devant elle ressemblait indéniablement à ce coup d'un soir. De plus, le seul homme qui venait assez régulièrement à l'appartement et qui aurait pu être présent à cette date précise était Remus.

Puis, il était revenu le soir même, avait cherché à parler avec Lily, avec qui il s'était aussitôt remarquablement bien entendu. Elle avait eu la confirmation de ses doutes : cet homme recherchait bel et bien Remus.

Lily, cette traîtresse d'amie, avait ensuite joué les entremetteuses. Kit se rappellerait toujours l'air joyeux, excité, que sa colocataire avait eu en essayant de persuader Remus de rencontrer son amant d'un soir. Elle l'avait harcelé, littéralement persécuté pour qu'ils se revoient. Et à la grande – et malsaine – satisfaction de Kit, leur entrevue avait mal tourné. Elle avait espéré que les choses s'en tiendraient là. Depuis quand un séducteur cherchait-il à retrouver ses victimes de toute façon ?

Mais c'était Remus qui avait fait les premiers pas de leur réconciliation et bientôt, Sirius revint une nouvelle fois à l'appartement. Elle n'était pas présente ce jour-là, mais l'air joyeux de Lily voulait tout dire. Ils avaient décidé de se revoir.

Et bien sûr, c'était toujours dans _son_ appartement que ces rencontres avaient lieu.

Kit avait vite remarqué les regards que lançait Remus en direction du jeune homme brun. Il était inutile de prétendre ne pas les voir, ils crevaient les yeux. Ou peut-être était-ce juste son observation minutieuse de Remus qui lui révélait tous ces détails ?

Elle remarquait l'air plus heureux de Remus en la compagnie de Sirius, les piques amicales, les contacts "accidentels", la proximité qui s'instaurait peu à peu entre eux et cette tension quasi-électrique quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux dans la même pièce. Sirius, quant à lui, ne cachait certainement pas ce qu'il avait en tête. Il dévorait littéralement Remus des yeux et ses intentions étaient on ne peut plus claires. Kit avait à plusieurs reprises envisagé d'en faire part à Remus. C'était pour son bien après tout, elle agissait en bonne amie en le protégeant d'un pervers comme Sirius ! Mais ç'aurait été ruiner les efforts titanesques de Lily pour les mettre ensemble et elle n'était pas prête à risquer de perdre son appartement et une amie pour une simple affaire de jalousie.

A son plus grand malheur, Dracula – son traître de chat – appréciait lui aussi beaucoup Sirius. Ou plutôt les flatteries que lui prodiguait le jeune homme. Dès que Sirius pénétrait dans l'appartement, le félin allait directement se diriger vers lui, se frottant contre ses jambes, miaulant plaintivement, attirant invariablement l'attention de Sirius sur lui. Et le séducteur prenait immanquablement le matou dans ses bras ou, au moins, le dispensait d'une rapide caresse suivie d'un affectueux « Salut, toi ».

Sirius s'immisçait de plus en plus dans sa vie et c'était tout sauf pour lui plaire.

Le jour du nouvel an causa sa perte.

Lily et Remus avaient tenu à inviter Sirius à passer le nouvel an à l'appartement, avec d'autres amis, et elle bien sûr. Pendant toute la soirée, les deux hommes avaient été quasi indescotchables et dès que quelqu'un s'aventurait un peu trop près de leur côté, menaçant de déranger leur intimité, Lily le rembarrait doucement, avec un air de connivence et un « Laisse-les seuls. » entendu. Bien sûr, Kit faisait partie de ces gens. Les bouteilles de champagne et autres alcools disparaissaient à un rythme effrayant et bientôt, tout le monde fut trop ivre pour se rendre seul chez soi. Quelques amis restaient dormir à l'appartement, d'autres continuaient la fête ailleurs, d'autres encore rentraient chez eux en taxi. Remus faisait partie de ceux-là. Et bien entendu, qui l'accompagna ? Mais ce Dom Juan de Sirius Black bien sûr ! Le pire, c'est que ce fut Remus qui proposa à Sirius de venir chez lui. Il n'avait été forcé à rien et Kit ne pouvait pas rejeter cette proposition sur la faute de l'alcool vu qu'il n'était pas _vraiment_ ivre. L'attirance que Remus éprouvait pour cet homme était indéniable.

Le lendemain, Kit vit Remus arriver en trombe dans l'appartement, échevelé et bouleversé. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état-là. Il avait raconté la nuit passée à Lily en détail. La nuit passée avec Sirius. Sirius qui était un vampire.

Son cerveau se mit à tourner à plein régime, repassant toutes les fois où son chemin et celui de Sirius s'étaient rencontrés. Il venait toujours le soir. Il ne mangeait jamais rien. Il était toujours froid. Il avait un charme étrange. Il détestait les lumières vives. Il était trop beau pour être humain. Il se comportait bizarrement dès qu'on parlait de sa vie privée. Il se disait aristocrate – même s'il n'en avait pas du tout l'air ! –, vivait dans un manoir et appelait ceux qui vivaient avec lui les _autres_. Et il y avait toujours cette faim quand ses yeux se posaient sur Remus, quelque chose de presque animal.

Ses genoux manquèrent de s'effondrer en apprenant la nouvelle.

Non seulement, elle avait le béguin pour un loup-garou gay, mais en plus ce même loup-garou gay couchait avec un vampire suborneur ! C'était à en perdre la tête.

Les jours qui suivirent la nouvelle, Remus était dans un état d'agitation et de déprime qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu. Il guettait avec une impatience fébrile un coup de téléphone, un message, n'importe quoi de Sirius.

Puis, du jour au lendemain, Remus se mit à rayonner. A littéralement rayonner de bonheur. Kit en comprit la raison plus tard.

Sirius et lui étaient ensemble.

La pensée d'une telle union la révolta au début. Sa jalousie et son aversion féroce pour le vampire ne firent que croître. Mais savoir que Sirius avait tenu compagnie à Remus quand il était transformé, risquant sa vie, avait réussi à lui donner une meilleure image du vampire. N'empêche, elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'ils formassent un couple.

Ils durent rester éloignés l'un de l'autre pendant les quelques jours après la pleine lune. Non pas qu'elle se réjouissait de cette distance, bien entendu. Sirius n'avait pas été dans un très bon état après la nuit passée et Remus s'en était voulu énormément.

Quand Sirius récupéra enfin, il proposa qu'ils aillent à un concert, lui, Remus et son meilleur ami, James. Par la suite – et avec l'accord des deux vampires – Remus invita Lily.

Kit ne connaissait le bar où ils se rendaient que de nom et le groupe qu'ils aillaient voir jouer, de réputation. Ils avaient une petite bande de fans à travers la ville. Sa Majesté Infernale. Du rock à tendance gothique.

Pas pour elle.

Puis, un autre événement, peut-être encore pire que le précédent, eut lieu.

Lily était tombée amoureuse d'un vampire. De James, le meilleur ami de Sirius.

La jeune femme avait été léthargique et pensive les jours qui avaient suivi ce fameux concert. Elle ne parlait plus, était toujours plongée dans ses réflexions, réagissait à peine quand on lui parlait, s'inquiétait à longueur de temps, était insomniaque. Sirius et Remus avaient même investigué l'appartement un long moment en tentant de la raisonner.

Puis au fil des jours, Kit ne savait trop comment, James et Lily finirent par se revoir. Elle avait vu une fois ce fameux vampire, alors qu'il venait à l'appartement. Grand, les cheveux bruns en bataille, le style décontracté mais classe, un air de gamin survolté et plein d'énergie, les lunettes rectangulaires en acier, le sourire éclatant, c'était définitivement un garçon qui inspirait la joie de vivre. Mais bien entendu, comme son meilleur ami – et comme elle le soupçonnait, tous les vampires – il était un horrible séducteur. Or, elle _détestait_ les séducteurs !

Les créatures ténébreuses commençaient vraiment à trop faire partie intégrante de sa vie en ce moment, entre être entichée d'un loup-garou, qui était le petit ami d'un vampire, et sa meilleure amie qui sortait elle aussi avec un buveur de sang, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

James était toujours d'humeur joyeuse et avait tendance à enchaîner blague sur blague. Aussi un jour lui proposa-t-il de lui faire rencontrer un autre spécimen de son espèce si elle le désirait, pour la décoincer un peu – elle souriait rarement devant eux. Offensée, elle évitait à présent de se trouver près d'un des deux vampires...si pas les deux, quand elle le pouvait.

Remus semblait plus inaccessible que jamais. Sa relation avec Sirius semblait assez sérieuse et, Kit devait le reconnaître, le vampire n'avait pas le comportement d'un casanova. En fait, elle aurait même peut-être pu l'apprécier si il ne sortait pas avec Remus, s'il n'était pas un vampire, s'il n'était pas aussi fier, ni aussi gothique, ni aussi beau, ni aussi insolent, ni aussi cynique, ni aussi hautain, ni aussi lunatique, ni aussi charmeur, ni aussi...bref, ça faisait un peu trop de "si" pour que ce soit possible et donc, elle continuait de ne pas aimer Sirius. On ne pouvait décemment pas changer les gens.

Une fois, elle emprunta un CD à Remus, par indifférence et curiosité. Il s'avérait que c'était un album de Sa Majesté Infernale. Allons donc !

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle tomba littéralement sous le charme de la musique ! La mélodie était entêtante, dynamique parfois, les paroles toujours poétiques et sublimes et la voix...ah la voix ! Elle avait eu un coup de foudre total pour la voix du chanteur, et encore, c'était un euphémisme ! Elle avait absolument voulu acheter tous les albums de Sa Majesté Infernale dès le lendemain de sa première écoute. Mais comme le groupe n'était pas encore très connu, il était difficile de se procurer leurs albums. Kit dût faire appel à Sirius, très réticente et faisant apparemment un effort surhumain pour s'adresser ainsi au vampire. Celui-ci lui dit que la meilleure manière de se procurer ces CDs était encore d'aller à un de leur concert, au Tavastia. Sirius se proposa pour l'y emmener, avec son insupportable sourire railleur.

Des jours, elle avait vraiment envie de le gifler !

Elle hésita longtemps mais finit par s'avouer vaincue. Après tout, Sirius ne serait pas forcément avec elle toute la soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

Le soir même, ce dernier vint accompagné de Remus à l'appartement. Le sourire moqueur et victorieux du vampire lui était presque insupportable mais elle retint ses pulsions meurtrières envers Sirius et alla au Tavastia avec eux sans qu'il y ait le moindre problème.

Il était un peu pénible de voir l'harmonie qu'il y avait entre les deux amants – Remus avait l'air tellement heureux ! – mais elle oublia ses soucis, sitôt entrée dans le club.

Directement, elle se dirigea vers le petit stand où se vendaient les albums du groupe. Elle acheta la discographie complète. Elle entendit un rire derrière elle tandis qu'elle payait ses achats à l'homme barbu devant elle.

« Tu me ramènes des fans, Sirius ? C'est gentil. »

D'un mouvement rapide, elle se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un homme d'environ trente ans qui la fixait avec un sourire en coin. Ses yeux verts, fort soulignés de crayon noir, brillaient étrangement dans l'obscurité. Il portait simplement une chemise noire dont les manches étaient remontées jusqu'aux coudes et un jeans foncé. Rien d'extravagant. Sur son bras gauche, l'on devinait un long tatouage aux formes étranges et compliquées, comme des flammes, mais bleues. Ses cheveux mi-longs, bruns, et légèrement bouclés étaient recouverts d'un bonnet noir. Une fine écharpe noire était passée autour de son cou.

« Kit, je te présente Will, le chanteur de Sa Majesté Infernale. Will, Kit, une amie. »

Kit doutait profondément que Sirius et elle partageaient le même sens du mot "ami" mais son esprit était trop focalisé sur l'homme en face d'elle pour s'en formaliser.

« Enchanté, mademoiselle. » fit ce dernier en souriant et en s'inclinant légèrement, à la manière des gentlemen. Kit rougit légèrement devant tant de courtoisie.

« Moi de même. » répondit-elle avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Elle eut à peine le temps de dire plus que déjà Sirius et Will étaient entraînés dans une vive conversation, ayant pour sujet principal...Remus.

« Toujours aussi sérieux, à ce que je voie ? »

« Toujours aussi sérieux. » fit Sirius avec un grand sourire, rapprochant un peu plus Remus de lui. Le jeune homme avait l'air gêné mais réprimait difficilement un sourire.

« Je suis heureux pour toi. Et, Remus... » Will tourna son regard vers le loup-garou, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. « ...Je te conseille de faire gaffe à toi. Tu vas bientôt finir par te retrouver englué à Sirius sans que tu ne saches comment. »

« Traite-moi de pot de colle tant qu'on y est ! » marmonna Sirius, faussement indigné tandis qu'il frappait légèrement le bras du chanteur sous le rire de Remus.

« Précisément ! Une fois qu'un Black a une idée en tête, c'est difficile de l'en faire sortir ! » plaisanta le vampire.

« Je retiendrai cette information. » rétorqua Remus avec un clin d'œil, sous l'exclamation outrée de Sirius.

Quelques instants plus tard, on entendait un « Will, dépêche-toi ! » provenant du fond de la salle, près des coulisses. Will répondit par un signe de la main et s'excusa auprès des trois amis – à défaut d'un meilleur terme. « Le concert commence. Bonne soirée à vous tous. »

La scène s'éclaira à peine quelques minutes plus tard et le show commença. Vampire Heart ouvrit le bal et Kit se retint à grand-peine de hurler comme une hystérique. Elle avait quand même vingt-deux ans !

D'autres chansons passèrent, elle les reconnaissait toutes, les entonnait doucement au milieu de la foule. Sirius et Remus étaient partis dans leur coin depuis un bon moment et elle n'avait pas envie d'aller les rejoindre. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur la scène ou, plus précisément, sur le chanteur du groupe.

Ensuite débuta sa chanson préférée, celle qu'elle avait attendue toute la soirée. Calme, hypnotisante, la voix du chanteur se faisait entendre d'une manière presque aérienne dans toute la salle, touchant ses victimes jusqu'au cœur. Quelques briquets s'allumèrent parmi le public. Tout le monde était comme en transe et avait les yeux rivés sur le chanteur, qui avait les paupières baissées, laissé dans une zone de lumière alors que les musiciens, plus discrets, semblaient se fondre dans le décor. Il y avait une sorte de tension dans l'air et elle savait que Will n'y était pas pour rien.

_Charme vampirique_, se dit-elle, sans parvenir pour autant à en atténuer l'effet.

_Just one look into your eyes  
__One look, an__d I'm crying  
__'Cause you're so beautiful_

_Just one kiss, and I'm alive  
__One kiss, and I'm ready to die  
__'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah_

Il y eut comme un instant de flottement, la musique se suspendit et puis tout d'un coup, une avalanche de riffs de guitare se fit entendre. Le solo était rageur et le guitariste revenait tout d'un coup à l'avant de la scène, faisant comme disparaître le chanteur. Le calme revint brusquement puis la chanson reprit, plus énergique qu'auparavant. Cette fois, le chanteur avait les yeux ouverts et un sourire aux lèvres. Un instant, son regard croisa celui de Kit.

_Just one touch and I'm on fire,  
__One touch and I'm crying,  
'__Cause you're so beautiful, yeah_

_Just one smile and I'm wild,  
__One smile and I'm ready to die,  
__'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah_

Ses jambes la trahissaient, elle ne tenait plus debout, elle allait tomber. Will, sentant sûrement cela – que savait-elle des pouvoirs vampiriques après tout ? – affermit sa prise mentale sur elle et lui permit de rassembler ses idées.

_Charme vampirique, charme vampirique_ se disait-elle inlassablement en essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se reprenne.

La chanson s'acheva enfin et laissa place à un autre refrain plus énergique. Elle n'arrivait même pas à le reconnaître.

Elle sortit du bar quelques secondes plus tard, ayant besoin d'air pour se laver l'esprit. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau était de la bouillie. Elle se dirigea vers un petit banc qui se situait un peu à l'écart du club, mais toujours dans un halo de lumière rassurant.

Elle continuait d'entendre la musique à travers les portes closes du Tavastia.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle était toujours dehors, elle sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

« Pas habituée, hein ? » murmura une voix près de son oreille.

Elle sursauta violemment et ce fut un miracle si son interlocuteur ne reçut pas de coup. Quand elle se retourna, ce fut pour tomber sur le sourire amusé de Will.

« A ce que je vois, non. » remarqua-t-il simplement en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Au contraire de Sirius, son corps dégageait une certaine chaleur et il avait moins l'air d'une créature surnaturelle que lui. Il gardait tout de même une aura qui n'avait pas grand-chose d'humain et qui était...effroyablement attirante. Il s'adossa tranquillement au banc et y déposa ses coudes.

« Tu es au courant ? » demanda-t-il en lui jetant un rapide coup d'oeil, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

Incapable de parler, elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour émettre le moindre son.

Will rit légèrement et secoua la tête, faussement exaspéré. « Satané Black. Toujours à bafouer les règles. »

Il y eut un moment de silence agréable entre eux. Kit se retint de trop observer le pas-tout-fait-vampire à côté d'elle. Lui, par contre, ne se gênait pas pour le faire.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est comme ça pour tout le monde. » fit-il avec un sourire, remarquant un des coups d'oeils discrets qu'elle lui lançait.

Raté pour la discrétion.

« De quoi ? » parvint-elle à demander.

« Le charme. Tous les humains y sont sensibles comme toi. Pas la peine de te poser des tas de questions. »

Inconsciemment, elle soupira de soulagement. Dieu soit loué, cette attraction n'avait rien à voir avec elle ! Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de tomber amoureuse d'un vampire, elle aussi.

Tout d'un coup, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, le visage de Will se retrouva à à peine quelques centimètres du sien. Elle retint son souffle, pétrifiée et hypnotisée.

_Charme vampirique, charme vampirique ! _se répétait-elle désespérément.

« Même si j'avoue que ça ne me déplairait pas quelque chose en plus. » chuchota-t-il avec un sourire à faire damner un saint.

Aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, Will se leva et retourna vers le club tout en lui lançant un dernier clin d'oeil et un « Goodbye sweetheart. » avec un sourire irrésistible.

Elle gémit pitoyablement, la tête les mains, avec pour seul témoin la lune pour son tout nouveau serment.

Promis, la prochaine fois, elle ne flasherait plus _que_ sur un humain !

* * *

_Atmosphère : album Silence – Sonata Arctica / Beautiful (rock version) – HIM, 27 janvier 2008_

_Beautiful (rock version) – HIM, 30 janvier 2008_

**Et voilà la fin de cet OS. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé autant que moi :)**

**Pour info, Beautiful est une chanson normalement très calme mais je préfère sa version "rock". Dans cet OS, on peut considérer que Sa Majesté Infernale (ou HIM, comme il vous plaira) a commencé la chanson en version normale, pour la finir en version rock (c'est comme ça que j'aimerais qu'on la joue)**

**PS : si vous avez un meilleur résumé que le mien, ce serait pas de refus ! XD**


End file.
